New hopes, new dreams
by FallenAngel1235
Summary: Fourteen years after Monkey D Luffy was executed. The Pirate Era still continues as the legendary treasure still awaits. The One Piece. D Case. A young teenager awaiting the sail the Grand Line and beyond. Teams up with various mysterious crew mates as they search for the One Piece


**I don't own One Piece or anything involved with it**

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright sunny day in Logue town, all sets and lines of people walked happily around as no pirates were in sight. The new day brought joy and peace as the birds seemed to sing. It had been 14 years since the Second Great Pirate King was executed. Monkey D Luffy as the great pirate age kept on rising. Pirates from far and wide had searched for the brilliant treasure, the One Piece as the dying last words of Monkey D Luffy sang with delight through the hearts of every pirate that roamed.

During this vast and wonderful day, a small rickety wooden row-boat landed onshore the gleaming golden sand. "Well if it isn't Logue Town itself, the land where the two great Pirate Kings were held," the owner of the row-boat said as he wiped a bead of sweat from his tanned forehead. "Hell yeah!" he said as he slung his bag over his back and jumped on to the sandy shore, its sand gleaming into the sunlight as he ran into the streets, awaiting a new adventure.

_Meanwhile…_

"Bring me your greatest beer," a man yelled at a young bar tender that crossed her arms with a dog like snarl on her sun kissed face. It was midday, Marines snooping around for any signs of criminals as the bar grew louder with time. The bar tender looked unhappily at him as he smiled to her, the grin awfully creepy like a fox to a meal. "I am an extremely drunk woman and tired, get me beer."

"I'm sorry sir, I won't be getting you a beer," the woman snarled at him who shrugged in return. "But I will be asking you to leave."

The man scoffed, his brown spiky hair bouncing up and down as he slammed his fist against the table. It rattled as the customers went silent in shock as the man grinned satisfied, "You and what army woman!"

The man heard a cough behind him as he turned around and his mouth dropped wide opened. The man sighed as he got up and raised his arms in defeat, "So I guess you guys have fucked her right? So you care right? I will be escorting myself out," the man laughed as the two men lunged at him, barely missing him.

Running fast as he could, the two armed men shot at him, barely missing his head and ramming into the nearby wall. He charged out of the bar, the men hot on his tracks as he weaselled his way through the busy crowds. As he ran into the back streets, edging his way through the narrow passageways until he lost them.

"You have to be kidding me," The man chuckled to himself as he checked his pockets then shook his head in disappointment, "No money, no beer, and now I can't go to the bar, what can I do now?" The man collapsed on a crate and leaned against the brick wall of the building. It was empty, nothing in sight as the sun burned bright on his tanned skin but then saw a boy walk towards him.

"Hello?" the boy said in his direction as the man tried to ignore him, "Hello?"

"What do you want? Come to collect my bounty?" the man spat at him as the boy sat beside him, a big goofy grin on his face which confused the man severely.

"Do you know where Monkey D Luffy was executed?" the boy asked him as the man rolled his eyes. He always hated tourists.

"What's it to you?" the man asked him as the boy shrugged.

"I am going to become a pirate so I want to see where one of the greatest was executed, you know. It's good to be involved with the history."

The man raised an eyebrow at the boy and shook his head. "You always this friendly?"

"Yes, my name is D Case, nice to meet you." The boy said happily as the man looked at him oddly. No one could be this friendly and become a pirate, unless they had ulterior motives involved. "And what is yours?"

"Your name is D?" the man asked as the boy nodded. "Whatever, my name is Kashi and what you are looking for is in that direction," Kashi pointed to the other end of the lane as the boy jumped up, looking excitedly in that direction.

"Are you a pirate?" D asked him as Kashi shrugged.

"I'm a sniper, I kill for a living," Kashi said to him as he stumbled up, the alcohol had gone to his head as he felt sick to his bones. "Good luck pirate, where is your crew?"

"Right now, I am the only member but I better get moving," D smiled to him as he ran off, leaving Kashi behind with his thoughts. "Thankyou Kashi!" and with that, the boy disappeared down the lane, forever out of Kashi's life.

* * *

><p>"So this is where the great two Pirate Kings were executed?" D laughed to himself as he stood in front of the large platform, pride swelled in his chest and he crossed his arms. The crowd walked around him unnoticed of him as the plat form stood high from the ground.<p>

Dark black hair all messy with freckles all over his face was even more spoken out by the harsh sunlight. His collar black shirt and khaki coloured long pants made him even more noticeable but he remained quiet. Almost in deep thought as marine officers went about their normal routes towards him.

"Hey kid," an officer said to him as D looked blankly at him, "Do you know this man?" the officer shoved a photo in D's face as D looked unpleased at him. It was the photo of Kashi.

"I may," D said coyly "What is it to you?"

"This man is a wanted criminal, if you have any information about him please tell me," D looked at the officer and pointed out to the opposite direction of where he last saw the man. The officer looked happily at him, D looked bored as the officer strolled away with a skip in his step. As soon as the officer was out of sight, D burst out laughing like a mad man as he wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Geez, what a dumbass," D chuckled as he put his hands in his pockets and looked upwards, "Now all I have to do is get myself a crew and I will be setting my sights on the Grand Line just like you did."

D raised his arms and yawned as he heard loud screaming from the other side of town, then dropped to the ground face first. The people around him rushed to him as they checked his breathing, praying to God that he was alive.

"Oh god, oh god, he better not be dead," a woman cried as the crowd grew worried. A silence passed ahead.

"Stop sobbing you damn woman, this boy is just sleeping," a man declared as the crowd grew a sigh of relief, happy cheers were heard as the man inspected the boy further and jumped back like a scared cat, "Don't be so happy, he has _the pirate mark_. Get the Marines, now!"

* * *

><p>Kashi cursed loudly as he ran for his life, the Marines hot on his tracks, the wind picking up around him as he kept on running. The curses and shouts were hot on his ears, as he ran onwards. As he got to a grass clearing just outside of the main road of town, he licked his lips and laughed.<p>

"I outrun them, he laughed. That's good," then his world turned black.

**End Of Chapter**


End file.
